


Short stories

by MadMonarchErin



Category: Writing - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Short Stories, random oneshots, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMonarchErin/pseuds/MadMonarchErin
Summary: This is basically a story dimp it may contain fandom stuff I don't know this is just what I write when I need to practice, get stuff off my chest or have writer's block. Most of its dumb, depressing and crap but if you want to read it you can.





	1. Soldier

A veil of green covers my enemies as I look out at the body ridden ground bellow me, a night sky painted with stars. 

Nothing seems to live for very long in this place. Even the stars are dying, counting down the days until we all leave this god forsaken planet and shuffle off this mortal coil. Yet there is some beauty to it. To our futile attempts at staying alive, when we know death is just around the corner; still we fear it. 

Fear, terror, horror all gone, even now as bullets whiz past my head narrowly missing me. Then I'm shooting back. Shot after shot after shot. Miss after miss after miss. Hit after hit after hit. Three of them are dead now, mowed down by the shot gun in front of me, an unfair advantage. But then it hits me; I don't mean I suddenly have all the answers to life's greatest mysteries. No it's a bullet and all of a sudden I understand why people fear death. 

Death the impenetrable blackness, the inescapable void filled with nothing. Not even fear. But the bullet didn't hit me instead it hit my medals, the ones I got for my bravery, but they won't save me now. Not when I can't find the courage to shoot back. Frozen with fear until eventually I am hit but there are no medals this time. 

And as I am pushed into the impenetrable blackness, filled with nothing, I once again feel no fear.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

She fell in love once, but she payed the price. She fell in love with me, the angel with blood dripping from her wings and a crown of darkness upon her silver hair, and I had to kill her. 

Death it happens to everyone yet they try to avoid it, avoid me but not her. She was beautiful and I almost couldn't kill her, I didn't want to kill her but still I put that knife through her heart and mine broke along with it.

Now I know your paint me as the bad guy, every one always does, it's always death that ruins a story, ruins a happy ending but what if there was more to it. What if she was the next Hitler but then again she wasn't, she was perfect in every single way. And maybe I am the villain, the women who kills everything but it's not like I chose this, I didn't ask to have this job, who would. 

But I now have to live my entire immortal life wandering this planet as the villain of every story, and maybe that's fine because I get to see the most beautiful things, and the most tragic. Every war, every sunset, every death and every birth I get to see it all but maybe all I want is love is a life we're I'm not the villain, where I'm not death, where I can live happily ever after.


	3. Little angel

Fathers angel

"Father used to tell me I was his sweet little angel. Then he left. Mother said I was the perfect child, never naughty, always nice. Then she left. The first girl I dated said I was beautiful. Then she too left. Then I realized that being an angel didn't make loyalty but being a devil makes fear and sometimes the two of them, fear and loyalty, show that they are the same. And all I wanted was for people to stay. Will you stay, stay here with me, be loyal or shall I make you afraid. The first person I made afraid told me I was a monster. Then I laughed as the life drained from him because then I knew maybe I didn't need people to stay I just wanted them to suffer.

The first kingdom I burned thought they could kill me. Then I made them suffer because death is far too easy any demon could do it, but I am no demon I am the devil rising above the flames and ashes and the devil specializes in suffering.

The first king I killed suffered for days. Then there was no fire, for fire cauterises wounds and I wanted them to bleed. And after the bleeding then there was fire as I burned them ridding them of there sins.

But you I don't want you to suffer for I fear if you suffered anymore you'd break and a broken toy is useless, so please don't give me reason to cause you suffering just be loyal and we will have the best of fun."

Looking down at the small girl she finished her speech raising a delicate brow as if waiting for a response. Slowly the small girl raises her head. As she looks at her captor she notices the bags under her grey eyes and the storm that is silently brewing within them. 

"Guess I'll have to make you afraid." Her captor sighs turning and hitting the hanging man in the gut. And she finally looks around the hanging man swings back and forth next to the table full of knives and bats and tools. Another punch snaps the ropes and the hanging man falls to the floor cold and lifeless. "Now let's try that again, will you be loyal?"

Frantically she nods wanting all of this to be over. "Good, my names Queenie what's yours?" Her captor or Queenie pauses waiting for her reply. "Ok it's fine if you don't want to tell me. Now first lesson don’t let people see you be weak stand up.” Queenie looks directly into the bloodshot eyes of the small girl on the floor in front of her.


	4. Fahc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This based on the achievement hunter GTA fake AH crew

“Dad I need to call a family meeting.” My voice trembles as I approach my dad, I’m so fucked.  
“Ok sweetie I’ll tell everyone to gather in the conference room. How worried should I be?” His voice is calm however the raised eyebrow does little to calm my nerves.  
“No dad it’s fine just... I I’ll meet you in the conference room.” Quickly I turn on my heels making my way out of the room. Leaving before my dad can ask me any more questions. Nervously I open the door to see everyone gathered in the room, as I had stopped by my bedroom to get changed, making my way to the end of the table I desperately try to calm my nerves. Looking around the room I spot my papa gazing at me, as his green eyes meet my own I instantly calm down knowing that dad might be angry but papa will be amused. “So I called this family meeting because I wanted you guys to hear this from me first but you all have to promise not to interrupt me ok” looking around the room I see everyone nod.

“So at school, there is this kid who is a bit of a dick and by a bit I mean he is literally one of the worst human beings I have ever met and I’m the daughter of two of the most famous criminals in the country. Anyway, he tries to get into the pants of every girl at school. So about a month or so ago he asked me out on a date and obviously I said no because A. Dicks are fucking gross and B. He just fucking sucks like I swear to god. However, this dipshit doesn’t understand the meaning of the word no. Then today at lunch he asked me out and when I said no he grabbed my arse and tried to force himself on me. So I decided to teach him what the word no actually means and now the school wants you to come in and talk about my behaviour.” Looking around the room I can see the fury in everyone’s eyes no one speaking until Jack decides to speak up being the voice of reason as she always is.  
“Why do they want to speak about your behaviour?”  
“My method of teaching him what no means was hitting him with a dictionary and then beating the shit out of him also he may or may not be the headmaster's son.” Once again silence fills the room, however, this time it is Brocken by loud laughter, oh thank god I'm not in trouble.

Walking into school the next day was... interesting to say the least, not only because of what happened yesterday but the fact that I am being followed by the entire fucking crew which consists of my papa the golden boy, my dad the fucking vagabond who decided to come in his face paint, Geoff Ramsey leader of the most famous crew in the city, Jeremy in full Rimmy get up, Micheal who is full on Mogar right now, and Jack who doesn’t need an outfit to be fucking intimidating. 

My best friend spots me and quickly makes his way over to me. “Hey Astrid, why are you being followed by some of the most dangerous men in America?” This is going to be fun to explain, luckily my papa is the golden boy so I have some experience of talking my way out of a situation, I can also fight my way out of one thanks to my dad which is much more fun, “Look, as fun as this would be to explain I just don’t have time right now but I promise I will explain later ok.” Throwing me an exasperated look he lets me get past knowing better than to argue with me.

We continue making our way down the corridor until we reach the headteacher's office. Turning around I address the crew “when we go in you have to promise that you will behave or I will make you leave ok.” After receiving six muttered confirmations I turn back to the door and knocked on it. 

”Come in.” Opening the door I enter the rather large office greeting Mr P as the rest of the crew enter. Mr P gets up and walks over to Jack and Geoff extending his hand. “You must be the parents please can you tell the others to wait outside.” Oh, this is going to be funny. 

My Dad steps forward introducing himself. “Actually we are the parents,” He interjects as he points to himself and Papa “and the others stay.”

“Ahh yes, ok, very well, not to worry. I am very sorry for assuming. I’m Mr Pierson but most people just call me Mr P I really don’t mind once again I deeply apolo...” Mr P’s nervous rambling is quickly cut off by Papa. 

“Don’t worry your not the first person to make that mistake. Now you wanted to have a chat about my daughter’s behaviour.” Usually, I am very thankful for my Papa but I wish he had let Mr P sweat for just a little bit longer. 

“Ah yes of course. So yesterday your daughter beat up another student who is currently in hospital and she refuses to apologise saying and I quote ‘the son of bitch fucking deserved the arse whopping I gave him, he is nothing but a stupid little cunt who has no respect for anyone.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like Astrid.”

“Oh I am far from finished she went onto say ‘this should teach the dickward to leave people the fuck alone and to not be a gross fucking pervert. So no I shall not apologise to him because I am the one who should get an apology’ that is all. Now the matter at hand is discussing a suitable punishment for her.” Shit, Dad does not look happy I really hope that it isn’t because of what I said.

“I’m sorry if I offend you but I’m a little confused at how you think my daughter is the only one who should get punished here when the kid she beat up was sexually harassing her for a month and almost every other girl at this school.” That... was surprisingly tame. 

“Look I understand you are angry, but I assure you what the kid did was just a simple matter of boys being boys I’m sure that you would have been like it at school if you weren’t a queer.” Oh, he done fucked up.

“No I don’t think I would have been because when someone says no and you continue to grab their tits and arse that is sexual harassment which may I remind you is illegal so forgive me but I feel I must disagree and me being queer has nothing to do with it I’m just not a fucking pervert.” By the end of his rant, his face was bright red and his voice was dangerously loud. Finally, I brave a look at the crew and I can see the anger etched onto each of their faces. 

“Look, Mr P, what my Dad is saying is that I may have beaten him up, which was wrong of me, yes, but he was sexually harassing me for a month so I am not going to apologise until he does the same.” I really hope I can diffuse this or the crew might actually kick off.

“So Astrid you admit that you were in the wrong and deserve a punishment. As we see Mr Vagabond your daughter needs some form of punishment.” Why can’t he just shut up?

“Hi Mr P, my name is Gavin I’m Astrid’s Papa. Now my daughter here has done only what she has been taught and defended herself, whereas your son did not do what he was taught which is that no means no. That or you, his father, sleep around with every female members of staff and some of the students because you can’t keep it in your fucking pants and didn’t teach him that no means no and that your wife who might I add is way too good for you was too scared to go against your abusive arse so therefore never said no to your son, and I think we know which is more likely. So I will not let you teach my daughter not to defend herself and insist that you instead teach your son to not be a fucking pervert. Are we understood.” Now Papa May not be as intimidating as Dad but he certainly knows how to threaten somebody. 

Mr P opens his mouth to begin speaking but my dad cuts him off before he can make a sound. “Look Mr whatever your name was, I really tried to not threaten you because yes my daughter did beat your son up, but she did learn how to fight from me, so I suggest before you say what your about to say, think very carefully because well you know what I can do with a few knives.” 

After a few minutes he starts to speak, “you guys are the most notorious gang in Los Santos so I don’t think you want social services finding out that you have a child living with you.” He may be incredibly stupid but he is brave I’ll give him that. 

Obviously fed up of the back and forth Jack decides to take matters into her own hands and draw her guns on Mr P, causing the rest of the crew to do the same. “Hey, Mr P, word of advice, don’t ever threaten anything to do with me being taken away from them, it never ends well.”   
Deciding I’d had enough of his bull shit I walk out his office to the car,the crew following suit. When we are in the car I decide it’s time to finally ask them to join the crew. “I know you’ve always shut this idea down but I think it’s time I joined the crew. Before you say anything I’m 16 and I’m better at shooting then all of you and I can beat all but dad at hand to hand combat. So please consider it.”

I can see my parents having a conversation with their eyes before they turn to look at me. My dad sighs but begins to speak, “we know Astrid, that’s why I have allowed your Papa to convince me that you should do the next heist with us. However, you will only be sniping on the big heist but during set up you can help.


End file.
